Dursley's raised Harry and Tom
by Purplezebrachair
Summary: When Voldemort try's to kill baby Harry his Horcrux becomes a baby ,mistaken as Harry's twin they go to Hogworts together. Told from Toms point of view. Hints of slash. Mild swearing. Might do a sequel.


Where's harry?

Hardrigs bringing him.

A giant gets off a flying motorcycle and starts waving. Hi albus and Minerva didn't expect to see you here.

Its nice to see you to hagrid.

Did you fetch harry like I asked?

Yep got him right here. Hagrid said holding up a blue bundle.

takes the baby and places him on the doorstep.

What do you want me to do with the other baby?

What other baby? This one! Hagrid holds up another bundle.

Did the potters have two baby's?

Albus looked back and forth between the two. I think petunia has a boy round Harry's age I'll bet lily was babysitting, better leave both boys.

\- The Next Day

Ahh! Vernon there's changlings on are doorstep! Dudley! My baby! Where's my baby!

Oh! Diddy dud dudkins my little soomoo muffin. Mummy was so scared. What ever is the matter pet? Vernon asked as he waddled over. Petuania sniffed like she smelled something rotten. There are changlings on are doorstep! Two of them!

What is a changlings?

There "Her" kind! There evil! Fairys! They steal good babies like my preschoses little dudkins and leave there discussing deformed sickly reeched abnormal freaks! Oh! Vernon what are we going too do! What if the nebiors see them! Will be the laughing stock of the hole nebeiorhood!

Now let's not jump to conclusions. It could just be a prank that brother in law of your could be hiding somewhere laughing at us.

Oh! Yes Vernon! Your so smart! And people wonder why I married you.

Potter! Vernon shouted as loud as he could. Potter! Come out! We're not falling for your prank! Pet look at this boy. Looks just like potter! Yes! This is definitely his doing! Did she have two boys? Could have sworn she just had the one. But you know how poor people are. All ways breeding, haveing bigger family's than they can afford. Mouths they can't feed!

Oh my word! Vernon do you think she abandoned them?

Could be. You know how that type are. Always putting the berdon on the responsible in over there heads and then they panic. This could be a good thing!

How could this possibly be a good thing Vernon?

They can have a decint upbringing. We can raise them to be normal. Then we won't have to be ashamed of them or haveing to worrie about them braking in to steal the tv to sell for drugs!

I don't know Vernon babies are a lot of work! And think or poor dudders think how hi'll feel having to share his mommy. And where would we put them?

It will be good for duddley to see his parents being charitable. Plus it's only polite to give his old things to his less fortunate cousins.

If we're too charitable there never learn to do for them selves. They'll want to live with us forever. Imagine there be middle aged and still be living with us! No jobs! No wives! No prospects! Just lazy middle aged layabouts!

Will teach them to do things for they're selfs. How to cook and clean and do yard ! What a perfect name for people doing yard work!

-—-2-

Get Up! Get up Boy1 and Boy2 we're going to the zoo!

Now now Duddley you know Boy1 and Boy2 are not coming with us to the zoo. Why do you think daddy put the lock on the door to your old second bedroom? It's so we can go out and have family fun with out worrying what there getting into.

Duddley stomped his mummy, he whined. I want them to see me having fun!

Oh whats the harm pet? This is what we got the lead for, so we can take them in public with out worry.

But won't you be embarrassed sweet ums? To be seen with them? Remember your school friend is coming.

I want peiers to see them on the lead! It's more fun when he sees them!

All right sweet ums it is your birthday, you may have what ever you want.

I want more presents!

Of course dear.

I want you to buy them in front of peior Boy1 and Boy2!

Of course dearest.

I want them all to watch while I play with them!

Anything you want son.

When the Durlsleys left the zoo that day. Peirs was never seen again,Duddley never spoke again, Boy1 got a ice pop and a nickerbocker glory all to him self, and Boy2 laughed munichaly.

-3-

Get the mail Duddley.

Duddley made jabbing motions in Boy1s direction.

Get the mail Boy1.

I'm cooking the bacon, if I leave now it will burn.

Get the mail Boy2.

Tom got up with a sigh. He often wished there was a boy3 then he could say "get the mail Boy3" really how on earth did he end up being boy2 anyway! They don't even know for sure which one of us is the oldest. He's always been the more Mature one. Always watching out for Boy1. When Duddleys gang would play "one hunting" he'd always come to boy1's , after the gang got a few good wacks in. After all the boy did have to learn that if he was gunna stop them for bullying others of course they would bully him instead. And it's not like the other kids even appreciate it. Tom just knows that there thinking "better him than me". That's why he makes sure he collects from the "victims" when boy1's not looking. Tom laughed to himself. Boy1 wonders why people think I'm a bad guy! He's always been really neiva. He really believes I don't know how Duddleys voice box got ripped out. Or how peir fell in the rinio habitat. If it wasn't for the long amount of time they spent locked in Duddleys second bedroom together Tom would doubt that he would even bother with Boy1. If it wasn't for his inane chatter during those times Toms confident he would have gone mad. That's why Boy1 will always have a soft spot in Toms chest area. CHEST AREA! NOT HEART! Tom does not have a Heart! Well he technically has a heart but it's only a organ and nothing more!

Tom had almost forgotten what he had come into the the hallway to do, when he stepped on the mail. He spotted two big letters that said Potter on them. Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Tom and Harry Potter?

Is that are names? I know are last name is Potter.

Well I'm not being Tom. I HATE that name.

Harry Potter.

That has a nice ring to it. Yes, from now on I'll be Harry Potter. But I'll keep this other letter to its nice to have a backup.

After TomHarry finished reading both letters he put one in his pocket and took the other along with the rest of the mail into the kitchen. Handing the unimportant letters to his Uncle he sat at the table just as Boy1 gave him his plate and a kiss on the cheek. Another reason he doesn't like Boy1, he's always doing wiped his face. At least he remembered my coffee.

TomHarry looked up from rereading his "Harry" letter, to see Duddleys making jabbing montions in his direction and tugging on Vernons arm. Vernon must have caught on because he grabbed the letter from TomHarrys hand.

Next thing TomHarry knows he's being given his own bedroom.

-4-

TomHarry really has to start paying better attention to these ingnoraymuses. One minute he's relaxing in his new room (witch he had to constantly explain to Boy1 was his and only his and if Boy1 crawls in his bed every night any cuddling that goes on is strictly unvolantary and for Boy1s benefit only) then the next he's being ushered onto the road trip from hell! No food! No bathroom breaks! He got stuck sitting in the middle, No window! Duddley whining(pounding on things. TomHarry was starting to regret removing his voice box)Boy1 using him as a pillow! And to top it off that cheep B****** wouldn't even get a dame hotel! He stopped at some sorry light house and expected them to sleep on the floor!

Duddley flopped his big A** on the couch! TomHarry was having none of that! He flipped him to the ground and claimed the couch for his self.

Duddley went crying off to the other side of the room.

TomHarry looked down at Boy1 playing in the ! Sometimes TomHarry wonder how he could possibly be related to these people.

When someone started pounding on the door TomHarry thought for sure they were going to be arrested for squatting. He was already practicing his innocent act in his head.(sorry sir, I didn't want to squat. The big offe made me do it!) but it turned out it was just some simpleton the school had sent to take them shopping.

TomHarry was torn between wanting to be special as the only one that could do magic and bringing Boy1 along. But since Boy1 agreed to be called Tom (and not because of the soft spot in Toms chest area) and because he knew the boy would never survive with these muggles (that was Toms new favorite word the simulation had taught him)without him.

-5-

When they got to the shopping center (that was another reason Tom brought Harry,Tom hated shopping) TomHarry and the giant got drinks while HarryTom did the arends. All Tom had to do was wave a few wands(olivender had given up and decided to custom make them) and stand there and be measured (some times being taller than his supposed twin was inconvenient) Tom found the boy they met in the robe shop "useful"(There are only two types of people useful and useless)His name was "Malfoy" (first name unnecessarily)

Unfortunately when the shopping was through they were returned to their "home" to eargerly await the school year.

-6-

When they were dropped off at the station, muggles laughing 9 dawned on Tom he had no idea how to get onto the platform. Worse yet, HarryTom expected him to have all the answers! How was he supposed to know! He knew just as much as the other boy did! Really must he do everything! Finally he pointed at a wall and said jokingly that the platform was just on the other side of it and all you have to do is run into it as hard as you can. Boy did he feel silly when it worked.

Why on earth did he let HarryTom pick the compartment? All he wanted was a little peace and quiet so he could read! At first he thought it was a great idea, an empty compartment. he could read and his twin could look out the window and not bother him.

He saw the red heads looking in there window. Only because HarryTom had leaned backwards and bumped him. He saw one enter there compartment. He should have told it to leave. But NO! He thought "it's only one, what harm can one do?" Next thing he new there were Five of them! That's right FIVE! The biggest,half looking at him. Pretending he's not starring! The nightmare twins! Insisting on showing HarryTom some furry creature, that sent the next one into full blown panic mode! He had the nerve to jump in my lap! That's right,he JUMPED IN MY (EMPATHIZE ON "MY") LAP! Then the Girl! That's right the GIRL! Getting jealous, she dive bombs into me! Squealing Mummy Mummy look it's Harry Potter! I'm hugging Harry Potter!

Finally I've had enough I stand up throwing them both to the floor and I say in the most menacing voice I can muster GET OUT!

Do you know what they say to me? They say fine you don't have to be rude. "I" Don't have to be rude! "I" Don't have to be rude! Like the whole thing is my fault! Like they weren't just man handling me! I have a headache.

I spend the rest of the journey with my head in HarryToms lap being petted.

We are desearbed twice more. Once by a plump boy looking for a toad and again by a girl claiming she read all about me. She quotes books at me. I borrow the books.

-7-

When my name is called to be sorted, all heads turn to me. There starring again. I can hear the red ones bragging about how they met me already, about how Ron had hugged me. That must be the girl, this "Ron" person.

I feel my twin give me a half push towards the front. As if I needed the insensitive! I take my place on the stool, and before I have a chance to blink the hat is shouting (That's right the hat that's on top of my head inches from my ears decides it needs to SHOUT) Slitherin. Not surprising of course, I know I'd be destined for greatness.

I take a seat a next to Malfoy and Newt. The name Potter Tom is called and there starring again. Heads ping ponging. HarryTom sits on the stool. There's a sharp stabbing pain in my chest area, I fear I've become Diseased.

It feels like eternity when slitherin is called. I can breathe again.

-8-

Classes are boring. I've read all the texts already. Unless someone explodes something or that professor Snape is staring,life at hogworts is boring.

The owl HarryTom and the simpleton insisted upon, brings a letter. Were invited to tea.

It's soon clear the simpleton is hiding something. That something is a watch it hatch. We help hide it. We help feed it. It bites me. I kill it. I tell the offe it's real mommy came back for it. He buys it. He crys. He says he wished it had said goodbye.

Christmas comes and passes. I get an invisibility cloak. HarryTom gets a rock. He crys. I share.

HarryTom comes to me crying. He says he saw something disgusting. He says Professor Quil has two heads. I want to see. I hide. I spy. I see. I want to vomit. I take a photo. I try to black mail quil. He attacks me. I get knocked out. When I come to, I'm in the hospital wing. HarryTom is cuddling me. Dumbledoor congrlates me.I've defeated Voldemort.


End file.
